1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image display apparatus, there is conventionally known one using electron emitting devices.
For example, an image display apparatus constituted to use so-called Spindt type electron emitting devices each including a conical electrode and a gate electrode proximate to the conical electrode, an image display apparatus constituted to use surface conduction electron emitting devices as electron emitting devices, an image display apparatus constituted to use carbon nanotubes as electron emitting devices are known.
Examples of the image display apparatuses using the electron emitting devices include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 11-250840 and 11-250839.
Besides the image display apparatus constituted to use electron emitting devices and an illuminant arranged to be distanced from the electron emitting devices, to irradiate electrons emitted from the electron emitting devices to the illuminant, and to thereby cause the illuminant to emit a light, a plasma display apparatus is known. The configuration of the plasma display apparatus is disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 11-24629.
Further, JP-A No. 2003-29697 discloses that an orbit of electrons emitted from a cold cathode device by charging a spacer is bent in a direction closer to the spacer. The patent document also discloses that an image is often distorted by collision of electrons against a position different from a normal position on a phosphor. Further, the patent document discloses that a luminance of the image near the spacer is often reduced by the collision of electrons emitted from the elements against the spacer. In addition, the patent document discloses the configuration of the image display apparatus constituted so that distances between luminescent spots are irregular, and so that a visual luminance irregularity is reduced by correcting a quantity of light of each luminescent spot.